Hot and Bothered
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Kaito and Lily were literally feeling the heat. So much so that they needed a distraction from it, especially Kaito, who develops an ice cream addiction.


Summer is one of the most anticipated seasons of the year. For fun, that is. Some people like to spend their summers travelling around the world, while others prefer to be at home. However, a problem for any type of person who likes to spend their summer is the heat.

For a certain married couple, they are literally feeling it. Where they live, they are undergoing one of the worst heat waves in history, breaking historic records. Kaito came prepared, though. A ton of Ice Cream would help them stay cool. However, the air conditioning would prove futile use as the hellish heat would just seep through every little crack it could find in the walls of their home, and make the place an inferno.

When it comes to survival, there are measures to be taken. The heat wave, according to the forecast wasn't supposed to end until the week was over. It was their fourth day into the seven week stretch of hellish heat. Surely their supplies of frozen treats would hold them over, right?

Well, as it was stated before, measures need to be taken when it comes to survival. However, those measures include dividing up the rations equally. Lily, in particular was fed up with Kaito. He had been gluttonous with his consumption of the ice cream and other frozen treats. So much so that she had to, on her discretion in the middle of the night, pilfer the treats from the freezer in the kitchen.

The next morning, Kaito wouldn't be happy. What was on his mind for breakfast? Ice cream.

The two could barely sleep through the night. It was cooler because of no sun, but still hot nonetheless, which made a blanket completely unnecessary. Heck, Kaito even restored to sleeping naked with no blanket, much to Lily's dismay.

Speaking of the blonde, Lily's frustration with Kaito grew during each passing day of the heat wave. Aside from the fact that she confiscated her husband's treats, she hadn't been receiving her own favourite treat from Kaito. Four days she went without sex with Kaito. Sure, it's just four days, but for them, their love was so passionate, they made love VERY often.

Kaito was so distracted with his treats that he hadn't been paying attention to his lady, and therefore, made her frustrated with the lack of attention she had been getting from him.

Lily had a plan, though. This plan she had hoped she would get him to shut up about ice cream. She noticed his belly fat becoming bigger due to all the consumption.

The blonde was slumbering underneath the sheets, until her husband gave her a rude awakening by shaking her awake.

"Lily! Lily!"

The blonde knew exactly where this was going. Kaito was distraught over the lack of frozen goodness in the freezer. "Shut up..." She barely could mutter under her breath.

"Lily! It's horrible! All our frozen treats are missing!" Kaito exclaimed, still shaking his wife on the bed.

Lily swatted his hands that were shaking her away and sat up on the bed. "Yeah. I did that." She said, not feeling an ounce of remorse or sympathy.

"HUH?! WHY?!" Kaito asked in compete devastation.

The blonde rolled her eyes at her husband's despair before explaining herself. "Firstly... You have been gaining weight. Second, you've been acting like an asshole when it comes to the treats. Third, you need to find other ways to distract yourself from the heat. So I hid them in a place where you won't be able to find them."

The blue-haired man scoffed at his blonde wife. "Ha! You hid them? I bet I can find it somewh-WAIT! YOU HID THEM SOMEWHERE! WITHOUT A FREEZER!?"

Lily felt her ears ring from a mixture of morning grogginess and Kaito's yelling. "Will you shut the fuck up? Do you think I would hide them somewhere without any way of keeping them cold? Shit. You've been nothing but a crybaby since the heat wave began."

Kaito's face flushed in embarrassment, and in attempt to get back at his wife, he tried to ask her a question of his own, "W-Well, what about you? Don't you feel hot?"

The blonde crossed her arms at him, "I'm not the one hogging all the frozen treats and constantly saying 'It's hot, Lily!" over and over again. God, YOU'RE the man here; suck it up!"

 _"_ _Easy for you to say..."_ Kaito grumbled mentally. "Well, whatever. I'm going to find those treats and eat them in front of you!"

"You'll never find it. I guarantee it." Lily taunted as she smirked at her husband.

"Watch me!" Kaito said as he sprinted out of the bedroom, on the hunt.

It only took about thirty minutes before Kaito came back, feeling defeated coming back with no frozen treats in his hand.

Lily smirked at the sight. She knew she had won. "Well...?" She taunted, knowing her victory was assured.

He growled at her before begrudgingly surrendering, "Alright, alright, I give up. You win. Are you happy?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said no."

Kaito groaned aloud, not knowing what could possibly be going through his wife's mind. "Come on, Lily! How are we going to keep ourselves cool now?"

"By distracting ourselves, not focused on the heat," She said, sounding and looking mischievous.

"Uh...what?" He still had no idea. Kaito was no stranger to his woman's sense of enigma. He had no choice but to play along now. He was at her mercy.

Lily's smirk did not disappear since he first stepped into the room. Lily slowly emerged from the bed, still smirking, in her singing attire that made her look quite revealing. "How do I look, Kaito?"

"Uh... You look beautiful as you always do, Lily." He had no idea how he was supposed to answer that. Lily always had looked beautiful, no matter what she wore.

Lily's face turned slightly red as her smirk gradually faded. "Kaito, do you want to know why...I'm wearing this?"

He thought about it for a moment then answered, "You don't have a concert today, do you? It's way too hot."

The blonde palmed her face. "Kaito, I'm wearing this for you!"

"For me? Uh...why?" He scratched the side of his face in confusion.

The blonde's face became redder, now noticeable to Kaito. "You're supposed to be the MAN here! You know what I'm talking about!"

Kaito shook his head frantically to show his genuine confusion. "I swear to God, I have no idea what you're talking about, Lily! You still have not gotten to what your idea is to distract ourselves from this heat!"

Lily's hands formed into fists, her teeth clenched tightly, her face being practically a coloured tomato right now. "Eat me, Kaito!"

An awkward silence...

"...What?" He could only say.

"This is going to be MY idea to distract you from the heat! It's time for me to give you my OWN treat!" Lily declared as she put her hands to her hips, and at the top of her skirt.

Kaito's own face started to flush. "Wh-What? L-Lily? What kind of treat c-could you be possibly talking about?" His mind was 50-50 about it, but he had asked to make sure."

She responded with, "K-Kaito...I'm going to be your s-substitute for ice cream. You hadn't been paying attention to me... Since the heat wave started, you been fucking around with the ice cream too much! We haven't done it since last week, and I'm practically craving you! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?!" By the time she finished, she felt feverish out of embarrassment.

Kaito had finally realised just what he has been doing. He was brought back down to Earth. He had been neglecting his lady for just mere sweets. Hell, he felt guilty for being such a glutton but he saw how nice she was being to let him eat them all. "Lily, I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't realise it before but I do now."

Lily pressed her lips together as she said, "I-If you're really sorry...you'll do this thing with me. It's to help you with your sweet addiction."

Kaito nodded. He had no idea what he was getting into, but he trusted his wife.

He observed Lily crawling on the bed, and then turned to face vertically on the bed, looking straight at him. She spread her legs, and then pulled out her panties, making it known to Kaito that she was readying herself for sex. Then...slowly, she pulled up her skirt, revealing her bare flower.

No matter how many times he's seen it, it still gets to him. He gulped, then started to strip himself of his own clothing, but...

"No. You're not stripping."

That confused Kaito. "I'm not? Then what am I doing?"

"You're going to eat me, that's what." She said directly at him, while still holding her skirt up.

Kaito finally realised what Lily was getting at. "H-Hold on! I...I'm going to e-eat you o-out?!"

"Took you long enough."

Kaito felt stunned. He had never performed Cunnilingus on his wife before. Lily did say she wanted to distract him from the heat, so maybe this was the way to do it. Wouldn't they feel hotter, though? If they're distracted, it shouldn't matter. He swallowed his saliva, gathered his courage, and made his way for the space in between his wife's legs. "I...haven't done this before, Lily... I don't feel comfortable doing it this way. Shouldn't you take a shower first?"

"I already washed it while you were going on your treasure hunt. Don't worry," Lily confirmed. Kaito felt slightly excited now. He crawled closer to the crevice between Lily's legs until his forehead was barely touching the bottom edge of her skirt.

He stared at it. He readied himself, and then moved his head into the hallowed out opening made by her skirt. His eyes stared at the flower that was secreting precious nectar. _"Wow..."_

Slowly, he took a lick of it, making Lily shudder a bit. He was surprised at the taste of it. It almost tasted like...vanilla? Chocolate? Cherry? He had no idea what flavour it was, but he knew it was sweet.

Kaito took a few more licks of Lily's secretions. It didn't take long before Kaito established a rhythm of licking on Lily's entrance.

"Hah...hah...hah!" Lily's face was tomato red as she felt surges of pleasure throughout her legs and going up her body to her head.

It was starting to drive her crazy feeling Kaito's tongue exploring her.

Meanwhile, Kaito was going crazy tasting her. He had never gotten to know his lady on a deep level like this. Sure, they had the traditional way of sex, but he had never tasted her. Creepy to think about, but he knows that a part of her is literally inside of him as he swallowed her secretions. His licking accelerated, wanting more.

"Ah! Ahh! N-Not s-so fast, you fucking dipshit!" She said in between her teeth, as she looked down at Kaito's head that was within her skirt. She couldn't stop making noise in response to the pleasure she was feeling.

"Ah...ahh...AHH!" She could feel a surge coming on.

They hadn't done it in a while, so she felt extra sensitive in this particular time around.

Kaito's licking soon turned into slobbering. He pressed his mouth against Lily's entrance, trying to taste every drop of nectar from her. Lily's bated breath turned into near-screaming. Lily was going crazy just feeling Kaito giving her so much attention, the attention she had been seeking from him in so long. The surge of pleasure only grew, and she was approaching her boiling point.

"K-Kaito...I...I..."

Kaito's primal instinct took over, and he used some of his fingers on his right hand to poke and prod away at her entrance, stimulating her further.

"K-Kaito! Ahh! Y-You...!"

Kaito grinned devilishly. He realised that he missed this feeling, this feeling of making love with his wife. Why has he been turning her down for ice cream, he wondered.

"J-Just...a...little...bit-ah! No wait! I...AAH!" Kaito felt a burst of fluids emerge from Lily's entrance. He had taken them all into his mouth and happily devoured it.

He knew his wife was done, so he retreated out, and went next to his wife in bed. Lily promptly cuddled up against him.

The blue-haired man put a single arm around her as he asked, "So how was that? Not bad for a first flight, attempt, yeah?"

Lily's face flushed. "Yeah. Not bad. Your tongue work needs improving, but you'll get it in time. Now you have more than one way of pleasuring me...asshole."

He rolled his eyes at that insult thrown in.

"So do you still think you need ice cream?" Lily asked him.

He thought about it for a moment, and then answered, "...Actually, not anymore. In fact, I love your taste more than ice cream."

Lily gasped, realising her plan was a success. "Ha! Maybe now you'll pay more attention to me..." "

Sweetie, I never meant to ignore you...just...tell me when you want me to treat you, alright? Kaito cooed as he kissed the top of Lily's head.

"...I'll...do my best..." She hesitantly said as she snuggled against him.

"...I have a confession to make, Kaito."

"Yes...?"

"You know where I hid the ice cream?"

"You ate it, right?" Kaito asked very non-chalantly.

Lily looked up at the smirking man. "H-How did you-"

"The flavours were too obvious. They were a mixture of all the flavours of ice cream we had. I wasn't sure of it, but as soon as you had a confession to make, I knew you ate it. Why else would you be making a confession?" He explained all of that with a smirk.

"...You clever bastard," That's all Lily could say.

Sometimes, her husband was cleverer than she gave him credit for.

"I'm not mad, though. I know you did that for my own good." Kaito smiled at her.

Lily gave a genuine smile back at her husband with a rare loving stare, "Th-Thanks, Kaito. I...lo..." She wasn't used to saying it first, but for him, she'd do it for once. "I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too, darling. I promise to prioritise you more than ice cream next time."


End file.
